MAS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: EL AMOR DE EDWARD Y BELLA SUPERA LA BARRERA QUE SIGNIFICA LA MUERTE...  SI HAGO EL SUMMARY BIEN, NO TENDRÁ CHISTE LEER LA HISTORIA... LEANLA SI QUIEREN SABER DE QUE SE TRATA!


**MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE**

_-Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo ¡AMO A ISABELLA SWAN!- Edward gritó en el pequeño parque en el que estaban paseando._

_-Eddie, baja la voz, no queremos que nos arresten por alterar el orden público-_

_-Que me arresten si es por decir la verdad-_

_-Edward Anthony Cullen-_

_-Bien Bells, bien, no quiero que me arresten- Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la besó. Siguieron caminando por el parque y se sentaron en una banquita. Cuando ella estaba absorta en el paisaje él se hincó frente a Bella en una sola rodilla, sacó una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo rojo y empezó a hablar._

_-Bella, te amo, amo tu forma de ser, tu forma de hablar, tu cara, tus ojos, tu pelo, amo todo de ti, y quiero estar contigo para toda la vida- abrió la caja y continuó – ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- Bella solo abrió un poco la boca y la cerró cuando Edward la devolvió a la realidad –ehh, que dices Bella, te casas conmigo-_

_-Si amor, claro que me caso contigo- Edward sacó el hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de plata con pequeño diamante en el medio, lo puso en el dedo de Bella y la besó._

_Se casaron 6 meses después, y a los 3 meses de casados concibieron un bebé. Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, ese fue su nombre. En ese entonces había llegado una epidemia a Forks, la fiebre amarilla había atacado sin ningún aviso, ningún caso se había reportado, hasta que la gente empezó a morir. Entre los muertos estuvo su pequeñita, su hermosa nena, de tan solo 2 meses de edad. Edward y Bella se hundieron en una depresión terrible. _

Tan grave fue que Edward un día salió de su casa en el auto a carretera sin rumbo fijo. Su dolor nublo su conciencia y en unos minutos el estaba dentro de su auto ardiendo en llamas en un barranco. El doctor Carlisle logró sacarlo de ahí, cuando lo hizo, Edward pidió llevara una caja a su esposa, y después expiró. El doctor Carlisle cumplió con la última voluntad del hombre.

A la segunda llamada de Carlisle en la casa, una mujer demacrada salió, el hombre le contó lo sucedido y le entregó la cajita, Bella ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir, su esposo y su pequeña habían muerto, nada la ataba a ese cruel mundo.

Antes de cualquier cosa Bella abrió la cajita que recién le habían entregado. La caja contenía un hermoso collar de perlas y un anillo con una perla pequeña. Una nota ahumada por el fuego del auto se encontraba dentro de la cajita.

"**Querida Bella, lamento no poder tener el valor de vivir, lamento no poder seguir a tu lado, pero ya no puedo más, no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra una causa perdida, quizá me consideres un cobarde, pero es lo que soy, ya no tengo corazón con el cual seguir con vida. Lamento no haber podido decirte esto en persona… TE AMO, Edward Cullen"**

Bella decidió seguir a su marido, ella tampoco tenía corazón, sus dos amores la habían abandonado. Primero su pequeña y luego su esposo. Recordó los momentos felices que habían vivido juntos, recorrió con la mirada la repisa donde se encontraban las fotos de los mejores momentos. Una foto tomada por Edward, de ellos el día que el le entregó el anillo de compromiso, Bella tenía la mano levantada y mostraba el anillo, mientras que de fondo ellos se besaban. En otra se encontraba la foto de su boda, ella con un hermoso vestido blanco ceñido a sus curvas y el con su elegante esmoquin blanco. Otra foto, quizá la mas dolorosa, su pequeña bebé cuando recién había llegado a casa. Otra de Edward solo, y una igual pero de Bella. Ella fue a su habitación y se puso su traje de novia, sus zapatillas, el collar de perlas que Edward le había dejado y el anillo a juego. Rizó su largo cabello y luego lo acomodó con unos pasadores en la parte de atrás formando una cascada. Maquilló su rostro con un ligero rosa en las mejillas y un rojo intenso en los labios.

Cuando estuvo totalmente arreglada se sentó en el banco del piano que Edward tenía en casa, donde habían pasado sus mejores momentos, donde él había tocado la canción que había compuesto para ella. Dejó las pastillas para dormir y el vaso de agua sobre el piano y se acomodó. Empezó una a una, mientras su semblante era imperturbable. Cuando hubo tomado la última pastilla esperó. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que se sellaron totalmente, para no volverse a abrir.

Bella despertó y miró a su alrededor, un hermoso prado lleno de flores, arboles y un pequeño riachuelo corriendo a su lado. Pensó que todo lo que había vivido fue un horrible sueño. Pero cuando se miró y vestía un hermoso vestido color perla de manta y unas sandalias blancas, su collar de perlas y el anillo que Edward le había dejado, supo que no era así. Entonces lo vio, vestido con un pantalón de manta y una camisa de la misma tela, unos zapatos blancos de vestir, su cabello alborotado y sus hermosos ojos de un verde esmeralda.

-Hola amor, perdón por todo el daño que te hice, perdón por dejarte así, te amo Bella, te amo-

-Todo está olvidado Edward, todo esta olvidado- dijo Bella con una lagrima escapándosele –pero que es esto amor, porque estamos aquí-

-Bella, esto es el paraíso, nuestro paraíso- Bella solo se aferró más a su esposo y se sonrió, dejando de lado todo el sufrimiento, todo lo que le pudo haber causado dolor.

SU AMOR, VA MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE…

_N/A: MMHH, QUE LES PARECIÓ, ESPERO QUE NO ME QUIERAN MATAR A TOMATAZOS._

_DISCULPEN SI ESTE ONE-SHOT LOS HIZO LLORAR, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN... ES SOLO QUE... NUNCA HABÍA ESCRITO ALGO TRISTE, ALGO DENTRO DE MI ME ANIMÓ A HACERLO..._

_Y BUENO, ESTE FIC TIENE UNA DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL… A MI HERMOSA HERMANITA HIMAWARI YUKI…_

_GRACIAS A ELLA, A SUS ANIMOS, A SU FORMA DE SER, A SU APOYO, CREO QUE ALGUNOS DE LOS FICS QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, Y ALGUNOS DE LOS ONE-SHOTS QUE TENGO PUBLICADOS Y NO PUBLICADOS, NO SERÍAN POSIBLES…_

_**GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA, POR TU APOYO, GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ SIEMPRE QUE TE NECESITO…**_

Atte.: AYANE YUKI DE HALE


End file.
